


five

by keitolino



Series: MassuNes 2k15 Countdown [3]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, but this fetish goes further, massu has a cleaning fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu has a problem. Its name is <i> Tegoshi </i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five

It took Massu exactly three seconds to work out why Tegoshi was staring at him as if he was a living bug. In that exact moment of realization, Tegoshi opened his mouth ready to announce Massu's incident loudly to their colleagues, who sat just a few meters away from them. In that exact said moment – Massu truly felt it was a decision between life and death – he grabbed the next available object lying next to him, and with all his might threw it into Tegoshi's face. There were many situations he wished he could slap the blonde guy into his pretty face, and now that it finally happened it didn't really give him the feeling he hoped it would. But what else could he do? He accidentally sent a very intimate text message to his fellow group member, and he was embarrassed. The message wasn't meant to be read by anyone of his friends, especially not the blonde one. But even Tegoshi, in a state of shock, lost his ability to be a bully for a moment. Nobody ever threw a rice ball into his direction, and he was scared. Also, nobody ever sent him a text kindly asking him to lotion their body with sanitizer, massage his veins and whip their chest with surgery gloves. His amazement reached a point he never was at before: being speechless. Hence, he could only helplessly watch Massu walk away. And when Koyama asked what had happened, Tegoshi decided to not put his life on a knife and stayed silent for the rest of the day.


End file.
